Claymore
Claymores are the titular characters of the series. Named after the swords they wield, they are half-human, half-Yoma hybrid warriors of the Organization. Normally, Claymores don't call each other by the name "Claymore"; instead, the humans gave them this name, alternatively referring to them as "silver-eyed witches/slayers." 'Etymology' "Claymore" is a transliteration of the Japanese series title, "Kureimoa" (クレイモア, pronounced "kray-mor"). "Claymore" is derived from the Scottish-Gaelic claidheamh mór, meaning "great sword." Claidheamh mór can be pronounced "clare-more." The name "Claymore" is in fact a term coined by the civilians on the island used to refer to these human-Yoma hybrids. The word is typically not used by the Claymores themselves when referring to one another. Rather, they refer to each other as "warriors" or "comrades." 'Description' Claymores are not necessarily more powerful than Yoma, being only half-Yoma themselves. However, due to their martial arts training by the Organization, and the fact that only the most intelligent survive the final exam (there is, perhaps, an 80% fatality rate) Claymores succeed in defeating Yoma by using "brains over brawn." A parallel would be humans hunting dangerous wild beasts such as boar, wolves, or bears. Standard Claymore abilities include heightened physical strength, speed, durability and regeneration, limited shapeshifting and the ability to detect Yoma and other Claymores by sensing their Yoki. To further enhance these abilities, they access the powers of their Yoma half, releasing their Yoki. In most cases, a Claymore will lose her human mind and become a super-predator called an Awakened Being if the amount of Yoki she releases exceeds a certain limit. This process is known as "Awakening." However, there are exceptions to this rule and certain Claymores are able to temporarily go over their limits and then revert back to their original forms. Unfortunately, all Claymores will eventually succumb to their Yoma sides and Awaken due to the extreme toll that Yoki release has on the human mind and spirit. To, hopefully, prevent this from happening, a Claymore will send a black card marked with her personal symbol to another Claymore, usually a trusted friend, when her Awakening draws near so that she can die as a human before the process is completed and she becomes an Awakened Being. 'Biology, appearance and characteristics' 'Creation' All current Claymores are female. Originally, male warriors were also created. The Organization had no qualms over their strength, but they were found to be more prone to awakening due to their inability to resist the urge, as the Awakening process brings sensations akin to sexual pleasure. The Organization takes in young girls, typically orphans, abandoned children, and survivors of Yoma attacks - though they may also purchase them from their families or villages if they possess a desirable quality - and implant Yoma flesh and blood into their bodies through an incision made from the throat to the mons pubis. This incision never heals. The incision is held together through a seires of stiches thoughout the life of the claymore. The transformation is extremely painful, as long as the transplant does not adapt to the human body. Side effects include loss of pigment in the hair and eyes, resulting in all Claymores having silver eyes and very light brown, blond, or silver hair. A few also develop pointed, elf-like ears. Warriors do not age after reaching adulthood. It may also be possible that hair growth is stemmed after the creation of a claymore, as suggested in chapter 77.2 (volume 14) where Clare has her hair intentionally cut off in order to slay a yoma with her hair resembling her modern appearance afterwards. The only known exception is Clare, who took Teresa's flesh and blood inside her in order to become a Claymore and take revenge on Priscilla. Thus, many Claymores have a personal vendetta against Yoma and throughout the series, stories are told of the horrors experienced by these young survivors, most notably Deneve and Priscilla. Some, such as in the cases of Clare and Ophelia, seek revenge against specific Yoma or Awakened Beings. 'Appearance/Physical Traits' Claymores tend to be slender, elegant, and taller than average, usually around 170 to 185 cm (approximately 5 ft 7 in to 6 ft 1 in) in height for females (from Claymore Databooks 1, 2, and 3). They appear to be fully human, save for their silver eyes and unusually light-colored hair. Certain individuals may have elf-like ears, such as Irene, Ophelia, Queenie and Cassandra. The most common hair color seen is pale blond, though some may have golden brown or silvery white. "Failed creations" like Clarice may retain very noticeable traces of their natural hair color; however, this is due to faulty hybridization, which also results in a lack of power. Darker hair therefore is a quality that is looked down upon and ridiculed by more fair-haired warriors. Claymores can survive on very minimal amounts of food, needing only to consume a very small portion once every couple of days, and can easily go a week without water or nourishment. This loss of appetite appears to be a result of taking in Yoma flesh since Yoma are capable of staving off hunger for two weeks on end. Claymores cease to age after full physical maturation is complete and maintain lifelong youth. http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/GalateaA Claymore's upper body also bears a stigma, a hideous deformation that frightens most people who see it. This is said to be a result of taking Yoma flesh into their bodies. Early in the "Teresa of the Faint Smile" arc, Teresa frightens away a gang of rapacious bandits by exposing the front of her torso,Claymore Manga Scene 13 but Clare later hugs the stigma to show her love for Teresa.Claymore Manga Scene 15 It is also noted that the area where the stigma is present may be a weak spot, as Yoma and Awakened Beings seem to aim for the belly, and in the latter's case, use it as a torture hot-spot. Galatea explains: "That's the proof of us being half-human, half-Yoma. Because it is some kind of 'stigma' showing that something resides in this body which should be avoided."Claymore Manga Scene 82 The stigma itself takes the form of a large vertical incision extending from the neck all the way down to the groin and, without the aid of sutures, would burst open, causing the warrior's organs to spill out. Deneve explains that once the Yoma flesh and blood are placed inside, the claymore gains the ability to heal rapidly and, in the case of defensive warriors, regenerate whole limbs and organs. However, this particular wound would never heal. She explains further that the Organization had tried numerous other methods other than crudely sewing the wound shut, but all efforts have been futile.Claymore Manga Scene 129 'Eyes' Claymores' eyes are the only visible characteristic that undoubtedly sets them apart from regular humans. The irises are normally silver in color, but shift to gold when at least 10% of a Claymore's yoki is released. Yoki suppression pills are often used to achieve the appearance of having more natural eyes, such as brown eyes, in order for Claymores to successfully disguise themselves among humans. The anime shows Claymore eyes in their silver and golden phases in full color. However, since the manga only uses shades of black, grey, and white (except for cover art), one must look at the pupils to discern the state of a Claymore's eyes. Silver eyes have circular pupils. Gold eyes have vertically slitted pupils. 2010081062239 109.png|A Claymore's silver eyes File:Another_Silver_Eyes.jpg|Another example of silver eyes File:Golden_Eye.jpg|Gold eyes of a Claymore when releasing 10% yoki or more ClaymoreEnd.jpg|Another example of gold eyes Silver eyes.png|Silver eyes File:silver gold.gif|Eyes changing from silver to gold (click for animation) 'Uniforms' Claymores wear a Roman army-like uniform, stylized in an Art Deco manner. It consists of a light gray two-piece suit, with a mock-neck dickie marked with the Claymore's symbol near the base of the throat. Over top of this, several pieces of plate armor are worn: shin-high, slightly heeled metal boots (sabatons), large wrist-guards (vambraces), shoulder pieces (pauldrons) and a partial skirt (fauld). Finally, they wear a short gray cape, though the Male version of the uniform does not have this feature. Certain Claymores may have modifications to their overall uniform to help compensate for unique abilities. Helen, for example, has arm coverings that are made out of a special black material to allow her ease of limb extension. Alicia and Beth both wear completely black uniforms of the same material, saving the Organization the trouble of having to constantly make new uniforms for them whenever they need to Awaken. File:Claymoreuniformexample.png‎|Standard Claymore uniform Alica 1.jpg|Special black uniform Isley2.png|Isley, Rigardo and Dauf with their Claymore uniforms 'Symbols' When a Claymore is deemed ready by the Organization, she is given a rank and symbol. Each Claymore's symbol is unique and serves as an identification marker. Some Claymores are known only by their ranks and symbols, rather than their appearances. This symbol appears in white on their uniform at the base of the throat. The forte of the sword also bears this symbol in red, as does the black card kept rolled up inside the sword grip. 'Lifestyle' Despite protecting humans, Claymores are usually feared and shunned due to their incredible powers, their relation to Yoma, and their typically aloof attitudes. Humans often refer to them "silver-eyed witches/slayers" or "monsters." Family members of individuals impersonated by Yoma tend to be banished from villages out of fear that they might be Yoma too, as experienced by Raki and Clare. Claymores are often young girls who suffered this fate or are survivors of villages and towns wiped out by Yoma. Due to their background, Yoma blood, training, social isolation and harsh lives, Claymores tend to be outwardly cold, unexpressive and emotionless. Claymores live unhappy, lonely lives due to their solitary lifestyle and the knowledge that the only thing they have to look forward to is either death or Awakening. Some become hot-tempered and aggressive, like Helen or Undine; some suffer from psychological problems and mental instability, most often due to emotional trauma; and others, like Ophelia, become homicidal killers who enjoy taking any form of life, more savage than the Yoma they hunt. Generally, companionship with humans is avoided. Claymores require far less food and water to survive than normal humans do. They need only consume a small portion once every few days and if required, can go for over a week without any. Claymores usually rest by sticking their swords into the ground and leaning against them rather than lying down as it seems to be the only "comfortable" way they can rest. Claymores take orders from their black-clothed agents, who in turn appear to take orders from a small council of older males. Clare says the name "Claymore" is used by those outside the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 1 Its soldiers do not have an official name. Instead they refer to themselves by the term "senshi" (in the original Japanese text) which roughly translates to "warrior." When a Claymore dies, her sword is used as her gravemarker. 'Abilities' Claymore warriors possess physical strength, speed, and reflexes far greater than that of an average human being, allowing them to wield their exceedingly heavy claymore swords as both single-handed and two-handed weapons with ease and grace. In addition to this, Claymores possess vast regenerative capabilities and resilience, allowing them to survive injuries like evisceration and multiple stabs to the torso, both of which are fatal if sustained by a human. Any wound that does not kill them usually heals over completely within hours. Defensive-type Claymores, such as Deneve, can even regenerate entire limbs within minutes. These abilities, combined with their intelligence, combat training and weaponry, allow Claymores to fight on par with most Yoma. Claymores are also able to break down toxins like alcohol at will to avoid drunkenness and, conversely, allow them into their system if they wish to do so.Claymore Manga Scene 80 Aside from their physical prowess, perhaps the most well-known ability possessed by Claymores (and the one for which they are most prized by their clients) is their ability to detect the presence of Yoma, even those in human form. This is achieved through the sensing of Yoki, or Yoma energy. The extent of a Claymore's Yoki-sensing ability is dependent on the individual's skill; specialized Claymores like Galatea, Tabitha and Renee can detect the aura of Yoma from as far as several miles away. In Galatea's case, she can also read others' emotions from that distance as if she were right next to them. A refined form of sensing, utilized by Teresa and Clare, allow certain Claymores to be able to predict the movements of Yoma and other warriors to the point of being able to dodge attacks even before they have been fully executed. A Claymore's abilities depend on control of Yoki flow to specific parts of the body. Most Claymores use their Yoki to gain strength, speed, and faster healing. At a 10% release, the eyes shift to gold and become cat-like; at 30%, the face distorts; at 50%, the body distorts; at 80%, the body begins to Awaken and the human mind is overpowered, succumbing to predatory instinct. Despite the theoretical limit being 80%, there have been cases of Claymores surpassing this percentage and successfully reverting back to their human forms; this is known as "partial-Awakening," which causes a permanent increase in power and occasional pangs of hunger. It is also possible to temporarily Awaken parts of the body, such as the limbs, instead of the entire body without going over the limit; however, this has been shown to be dangerous and can result in a full Awakening if improperly controlled. Higher-ranking Claymores usually show far greater control of their Yoki, often displaying unique abilities or techniques. 'Ranks' Claymores are given ranks in correspondence to their overall power: Claymore No. 1 is the strongest, while No. 47 is the weakest (and receives a corresponding lack of respect). The number of official Claymores at any time is 47, which corresponds to the number of districts their island home is divided into. 'Names' Claymores seem to go by only their first names, with some having nicknames due to a personality trait ("Teresa of the Faint Smile," "Roxanne of Love and Hate"), appearance ("Alicia the Black,"), exceptional physical ability ("Muscular Sophia," "Stormwind Noel," "God's Eye Galatea"), fighting style ("Twin Sword Undine," "Winged Anastasia," "Cassandra the Dust Eater") or special technique ("Quicksword Irene," "Phantom Miria," "Windcutter Flora," "Hysteria the Elegant"). In the "Endless Gravestones" arc, Ophelia expresses a desire to have her own nickname ("Rippling Ophelia"), although she was unknowingly dubbed the "Blood Smeared Wicked Witch" by her peers. Claymore names alone are striking: *'Goddesses: Teresa, Irene, Eva, Flora, Nina, Uma, Diana, Nike, Clare.' *'Princesses: Alicia, Beth, Audrey, Renee, Anastasia, Queenie, Helen, Diana, Claudia.' *'Saints: Teresa, Agatha, Sophia, Jean, Veronica, Lucia.' *'Warriors: Hilda, Jean, Raftela, Zelda, Karla, Matilda, Nike, Clare ("Clare" does not have a warrior etymology or history, but is a homophone for the Scottish-Gaelic word for "sword").' Here is a full list of the Claymore epitaphs (nicknames) which have appeared in the series so far: *"Teresa of the Faint Smile" *"Quicksword Irene" *"Muscular Sophia" *"Stormwind Noel" *"Phantom Miria" *"Rippling Ophelia" (unofficial, coined by Ophelia herself); "Blood Smeared Wicked Witch" (official) *"God's Eye Galatea" *"Windcutter Flora" *"Twin Sword Undine" *"Alicia/Beth the Black" *"Winged Anastasia" *"Tracker Dietrich" *"Red Wall Violet" *"Sand Cloud Abigail" *"Beheader Letitia" *"Hysteria the Elegant" *"Roxanne of Love and Hate" *"Cassandra the Dust-Eater" *"Sistina the Divine Oracle" *"Universal Lutecia" *"Heavy-Bladed Chloe" *"Three-Armed Licht" *"Empress Riful of the West" *"Isley the White-Silver King" *"Rigaldo the Silver-Eyed Lion King" *"Priscilla, the One-Horned Monster" *"Fresh Blood Agatha" *"Europa the Lazy" *"Wild Horse Octavia" 'Combat Types' There are three Claymore combat types: "defensive", "offensive" and "special".Claymore Manga Scene 35 These are actually qualities inherent to an individual Claymore—not techniques that can be learned. The determination of combat style comes from one's approach to confrontation, either by "protecting oneself in order to survive," or by "killing or defeating the opponent in order to survive." The stronger the desire to live, the more likely the combat style will be defensive. Conversely, a Claymore who most desires destruction of the enemy will more likely be an offensive fighter. 'Defensive Type' While not as physically strong as offensive fighters, defensive types possess remarkable self-healing abilities. Regenerated limbs are equal in strength to the originals. 'Galatea, Veronica, Cynthia, Deneve and Yuma are of this type. Deneve, in particular, is an extreme example of a defensive type Claymore as she is able to regenerate lost limbs and heal from non-fatal injuries within minutes, even during a fight. While defensive types can heal more quickly and from more serious wounds than their offensive counterparts, certain injuries can still be fatal or remain permanent should they remain unattended over a long period of time. Galatea, for instance, cannot regain her eyesight due to the seven years that had passed since she blinded herself. Healing also stems from the Claymore's individual skill, thus, unskilled defensive types such as Yuma are unable to regenerate much faster than offensive types without outside assistance. In the case of Awakened Beings, some individuals are capable of much greater degrees of recovery to the point where regeneration may be almost instantaneous. 'Offensive' Offensive types are capable of more powerful attacks than defensive types, but at the cost of significantly reduced regenerative ability. Clare, Ophelia, Rafaela and Irene are examples. Offensive types are typically much slower and weaker to recover from serious injuries than defensive types and regenerated limbs are only equivalent in power to that of normal humans. However, they can reattach recently severed limbs, including those of another Claymore. In spite of their limited healing capabilities, offensive types are still able to recover from injuries that would unquestionably kill a normal human being. The degree of healing depends on the severity of injury and the individual Claymore's ability of Yoki control. For instance, Miria is punched and tentacled through her stomach, Clare suffers internal wounds from an Awakened Being's tongue, and Helen had her back sliced open, but all eventually recover. In Jean's case, however, the hole in her stomach that she got from Rigardo couldn't be closed due to its size and severity, resulting in her eventual death. In the case of Awakened Beings, those who are offensive types may still be able to regenerate body parts, but typically at a much slower rate. Dauf and Rigardo, having had their hands sliced off, are such examples. There are exceptions, though. The Abyssal Ones and Priscilla, despite being offensive types, have been shown to have fast regenerative abilities surpassing those of most defensive types. 'Claymore Generations' Claymore rank is based on strength and ability. They can obtain higher ranks as they become stronger, but when surpassed by others, their rank is lowered. Claymores are known to belong to different "generations," marking the time they joined the Organization, but not all the Claymores who are active at the same time necessarily belong to the same generation. The "After Seven-Year Timeskip" refers to the time period after the survivors of the Northern Campaign return south. 'Clarice's Time' The Current Generation. 'Clare's Time' 'Teresa's Time' 'Rosemary's Time' 'Hysteria’s Time' Luciela’s Time 'Roxanne’s Time' 'Cassandra’s Time' 'Unknown Generations' 'Riful’s Time' First Female Generation. 'Isley’s Time' Male Generation. References es:Claymore de:Claymore it:Claymore Category:The Organization Category:Species Category:Generations of Claymore Category:Individuals Category:History